Tempo verrà (Jataka)
by Megnove
Summary: Per l'episodio 23, "Operazione V-2". "Jataka", nel folklore buddista, è il "racconto di un'altra vita", una fiaba con l'unica caratteristica peculiare che il protagonista sia una delle precedenti incarnazioni del Buddha. "Pharaoh Virus" e "La notte della festa delle stelle" sono "Jataka" dei Cyborg, e ora lo è questo... forse non l'ultimo.


**Tempo Verrà (Jataka)**

Così ci siamo. Ci hanno scoperto. Di nuovo…  
Ogni volta ricostruiamo. Ogni volta pensiamo che sia l'ultima, e di poter stare tranquilli. E ogni volta, dopo pochi anni o pochi mesi, appena abbiamo cominciato ad affezionarci a una nuova casa, a credere di poterci rifare una parvenza di vita… ce la distruggono. E dobbiamo ricominciare da capo.  
A quanti posti come questo abbiamo dovuto dare l'addio. Con tutti i ricordi che contenevano, belli o brutti. Con tutte le nostre cose che a volte non riuscivamo a portare via.  
Si direbbe che avremmo dovuto farci l'abitudine. No. Non ci si abitua mai. È un altro dei modi in cui ci viene ricordato che non potremo mai tornare come prima… riavere ciò che era nostro prima… ci piaccia o no…  
Oggi attaccheranno.  
Ce lo aspettiamo. Li stiamo aspettando. Ma questo non vuol dire che sarà più facile.  
Dobbiamo fuggire di nuovo. Non abbiamo altra scelta. Non possiamo permettere loro di portarci via il nostro rifugio… l'unica possibilità che abbiamo di essere riparati dopo un guasto o una battaglia. Ne dipende la nostra sopravvivenza. Dobbiamo salvare le nostre vite… non c'è niente di nuovo. Non è mai cambiato niente.  
E stanotte, montiamo tutti di guardia.  
Di salire nelle nostre camere non se ne parla comunque. Potrebbero arrivare in qualsiasi momento. Ci diamo i turni a guardare fuori e a cercare di sonnecchiare. Non saremo al massimo della forma quando si tratterà di combattere. Ma bisogna fare così.  
Com'è ironico che debba essere una così bella notte… che la natura sia così pacifica… quando sappiamo che tra poco questa casa sarà distrutta.  
Non guarderemo mai più il mare da queste finestre… non ci siederemo più su questo divano a ridere e a scherzare…  
…insieme.  
Sei così silenziosa.  
A cosa stai pensando?… Forse… solo a quello che penso io.  
Sarebbe inutile cercare di consolarci a vicenda. Sappiamo tutti come stanno le cose… e non possiamo cambiarle con le parole. Solo affrontarle.  
Hai gli occhi fissi lontano… mi chiedo cosa vedi. E ogni tanto… li fermi su di me… per distoglierli subito. Così come faccio io…  
Quella tua strana capacità che hai mostrato qualche volta… di avvertire in anticipo quando c'è un pericolo vicino… il tuo intuito… potrà forse salvarci anche ora? Forse già percepisce qualcosa?…  
Quanti misteri ci sono ancora… su di noi… in noi…  
Quante volte ci siamo già trovati così, insieme, in un momento di quiete tra la vita e la morte… ad aspettare l'inevitabile?  
Quante volte…  
E mentre gli altri si sistemano al mio posto dietro il vetro, e mi siedo accanto a te per prendermi un po' di riposo…  
Mentre loro vegliano…  
Noi ci addormentiamo…  
_…divisi da non più che dal nostro stesso respiro._

Stiamo perdendo. Sono anni che resistiamo… aspettando di perdere. Sappiamo che un giorno accadrà.  
Possiamo solo allontanare quel giorno ancora un po', con ogni nostro respiro… allontanarlo il più possibile.  
I nemici sono alle nostre porte. Come ogni giorno di ogni anno. Continuando ad attaccare ancora e ancora. Avevamo sperato in un po' di tregua, quando tra di loro è scoppiata la discordia… ma la speranza è stata vana. Ci è stato permesso di nutrirla soltanto per ferirci ancora più crudelmente quando l'avessimo persa.  
Tanti dei nostri stanno morendo là fuori. Stiamo perdendo… anzi, avevamo perso fin dal primo giorno di questa guerra. Quella è gente così feroce da osare aggredire in battaglia perfino gli _dei_.  
In un certo senso… non posso che invidiare tanta vitalità…  
Sono corso entro le mura, per portare un messaggio degli indovini. L'ho riferito ai miei genitori. Devo tornare a buttarmi nella mischia adesso… e presto… senza di me, i soldati potrebbero cominciare da un momento all'altro a scoraggiarsi. Ma dovevo passare da casa prima… solo per un momento. Dovevo venire a richiamare mio fratello, perché si decida a scendere con gli altri in campo…  
E dopo…  
Lo trovo che si prova l'armatura, senza alcuna fretta, come fosse un abito per il ballo, sotto lo sguardo di sua moglie. Sono troppo stanco perfino per rimproverarlo come dovrei. È a causa _sua_ che sta accadendo tutto questo… che ci stanno massacrando… poco fa io stesso mi sono lasciato sfuggire davanti a nostra madre che preferirei fosse morto…  
Ma è sempre mio fratello… non posso odiarlo… è sempre…  
_Parte di me…  
Preferirei essere morta_, sento dire un'altra voce. Mi volto a metà confuso e distratto. È _lei_ che mi sta parlando adesso.  
_Sei sempre stato gentile con me… anche troppo… te ne ringrazio… anche se questa… è tutta colpa mia. Sarei dovuta morire prima di provocare un simile male. O almeno… se lo avessi fatto… per un uomo degno di tal nome… non per uno smidollato come lui. Coloro che parleranno di noi in futuro… con che parole ci ricorderanno?_  
Mi alza gli occhi in volto, colmi di scusa. _Siediti qui, ti prego… riposati un po'._  
Sta cercando di trattenermi?… Perché?… Cosa vuole da me, il mio perdono?… Cosa c'è in quegli occhi che non riesce a dirmi?…  
Io… non ce l'ho con lei. Non la odio. Alla fine, tutti quanti noi… da una parte come dall'altra… non siamo prigionieri del destino? Di un destino che si fa beffe crudelmente dei nostri desideri? Dei nostri sentimenti?  
_Non posso fermarmi_ rispondo, sommessamente. _Devo tornare dagli altri. Hanno bisogno di me. E devo… vedere la mia famiglia almeno per un attimo._  
Corro via senza dir altro. Più veloce che posso.  
Almeno per un attimo. Potrebbe essere l'ultima volta… ogni volta che li vedo potrebbe essere l'ultima… il mio ultimo giorno…

Mi sveglio. L'alba azzurra si diffonde sul mondo. Illumina teneramente il cielo e il mare della stessa luce.  
Immagini a mosaico mi danzano davanti agli occhi dissolvendosi da un qualche sogno, preziosi, antichi ori barbarici come in un quadro di Klimt. Non cerco di ricordare. Lo spettacolo che ho davanti… vale ben di più.  
Tu ti sei alzato da poco e scruti l'orizzonte. Ti raggiungo, mi accosto al tuo fianco alla finestra. Ti volti solo un attimo per guardarmi, senza dir nulla, con la luce sul viso. Riconoscendomi tacitamente. E poi torni ad allineare lo sguardo al mio. Anche con la coda dell'occhio… colgo benissimo la dolcezza nella tua espressione.  
_È così bello._  
Sì. Questo mondo. Questa terra. Tanta pace e serenità mi riempie l'anima, mi gonfia il cuore. Come si può desiderare di rovinarla? Come si può sopportare di violare, distruggere una meraviglia simile? Non lo capirò mai.  
Eppure, tra pochissimo il silenzio sarà squarciato dai sibili delle bombe, dagli spari. Lo sappiamo, ed è per questo che non vogliamo romperlo. L'aria sarà sporcata dal puzzo del fumo. E dovremo combattere per le nostre vite.  
Anche tu lo pensi, vero?  
Io non vorrei combattere… non lo vorrei mai. Eppure continuo a farlo. Continuiamo a farlo…  
Tu, più di tutti. Davanti a tutti. Con un coraggio che non viene mai meno. Che non cessa mai di meravigliarmi… così come mi meraviglia l'ammirazione così pura, infantile nei tuoi occhi, davanti a questa bellezza.  
Proprio questo coraggio… questo inesauribile prodigarsi, sacrificarsi per tutti… è il motivo per cui siamo in pericolo. Per cui dobbiamo fuggire.  
Un giorno sarà la tua… la nostra fine…  
Eppure, non è forse per questo che anch'io ammiro te? Che mi sei caro?  
Non è per questo che facciamo quello che facciamo?  
Sono la prima a vederli contro il disco dorato che nasce. Sono io a dare l'allarme.  
E tutti ci sparpagliamo alla tua rapida incitazione… per andare ognuno al suo posto. A seguire il piano prestabilito. Per trattenerli, e proteggere il trasferimento.  
_E incrociandoci verso due direzioni diverse, ci voltiamo ed esitiamo un attimo guardandoci in viso, con gli occhi che ci tremano._

Sei passato da casa senza trovarmi. Ti hanno detto dov'ero. Sei corso qui. Ero venuta anch'io di corsa, con il bambino, per cercarti nel campo laggiù, se mai fossi riuscita a scorgerti. Mi affretto verso di te quando ti vedo arrivare. Tu fai lo stesso. Ci percorriamo ansimanti con gli occhi, per un attimo, prima di parlarci.  
E che cosa dovremmo dirci, dopotutto… che entrambi già non sappiamo?  
Sorridi nel vedere nostro figlio, dolcemente. Io invece non ci riesco. Ti afferro la mano.  
Sono venuta qui perché mi hanno detto… che la battaglia là fuori infuria. Che stiamo perdendo. Sono venuta come una forsennata per vedere se eri ancora vivo. Ogni giorno temo che sarà quello in cui mi porteranno un altro annuncio…  
_Il tuo coraggio sarà la tua rovina._  
Ti toglieranno a me. Ti toglieranno a lui… a tutti.  
Ero così fiera… sono così fiera di aver sposato un uomo come te. Colui al quale tutti guardano per la loro salvezza, la loro difesa… colui che da solo basta a dare speranza ai cuori dei nostri guerrieri. Il protettore della città.  
Ma questo vuole anche dire che sarai il primo bersaglio dei nemici. Ed io… cosa farò quando avrò perso anche te? Come potrò continuare a vivere?  
Io che ho già perso tutto quello che avevo… mi hanno tolto tutta la mia famiglia…  
_Sei tu mio padre, mia madre, mio fratello._  
Sei tutto ciò che ho… tutto… tutto ciò che mi resta…  
Posso pregarti di restare qui? Posso fingere che basti non lasciarti andare questa mano, perché tu non debba tornare in battaglia a farti uccidere? Ti posso chiedere… almeno di non buttarti nella mischia dove è più pericoloso… di restare dietro la prima linea, in difesa?… Anche quello è un compito importante… anche a quello bisogna pensare…  
E mi lascerebbe almeno la speranza di rivederti ancora… almeno la possibilità di _fingere_ che non ti perderò… che non giungerà ancora il giorno che sappiamo fin dall'inizio inevitabile…  
Ma anche mentre ti parlo così… vedo i tuoi occhi. So già quel che mi risponderai, come se l'avessi udito da tempo.  
_E non vorrei che mi rispondessi diversamente._

Il primo assalto è superato. Siamo ancora vivi… ma provati. Alcuni di noi hanno esaurito le energie. Ci hanno scacciato dal nostro rifugio, ma lo avevamo preventivato. Meglio che credano di aver vinto.  
Ed ora viene il difficile. Dobbiamo solo sperare che funzioni…  
Quanto è silenzioso il mare a questa profondità. Scivoliamo attraverso l'acqua con tutti i sistemi non essenziali spenti, per non farci scoprire. Il trasferimento è in corso… questo è il momento in cui siamo maggiormente vulnerabili. Gli altri sono nei propri mezzi disposti tutti attorno a difesa del corpo principale della base. Qui a bordo… solo io e te.  
Che manteniamo il silenzio. E preghiamo che vada tutto bene.  
Il piccolo continua a dormire. Come fa, mi sono sempre chiesto, in momenti simili… se ci aiutasse, la faremmo finita in un attimo e saremmo subito in salvo… invece, ci ritroviamo ancora una volta a sudare freddo, e a non sapere se ce la faremo.  
_Però… a volte sono felice che sia così. Che non venga coinvolto più direttamente e non debba farsi carico di noi ogni volta. Dopotutto… è sempre un bambino…_

Morirà. Anche lui. Anche lui non avrà speranze, quando la nostra patria sarà perduta. Quando tu non ci sarai più. Anche questo, lo sappiamo.  
Quella donna… la responsabile di tutto… la bella tra le belle, la figlia mortale del sommo padre… che anche ora ha cercato di trattenerti presso di sé…  
Qualche giorno fa, l'ho sentita inveire. Parlava da sola, mentre scendeva le scale della torre verso la dimora di suo marito. La sua voce era amara. Quando poi mi sono avvicinata, ho capito che in realtà parlava con la dea.  
La sua protettrice. La dorata, colei che sempre ride, dalla profumata cintura sempre pronta a sciogliersi. La bellezza immortale che l'ha portata qui.  
_Cosa vuoi ancora da me_, le diceva. _Devo farmi bella per quel vigliacco? Devo andare a buttarmi in braccio a qualcun altro di cui ti sei incapricciata? Non mi lascerai tornare a casa mai, neanche con il meritato disprezzo di mio marito, neanche quando questo maledetto massacro che ho causato sarà finito? Vacci tu da lui se ti piace tanto… lascia la tua casa splendente, sposatelo, diventa la sua schiava e concubina… ma lasciami in pace, lasciami in pace!_  
Sembrava stanca, tanto stanca. Tanto irata con se stessa. Cosa c'è nel suo cuore? Cosa pensa veramente? È per amore che è venuta qui… è stata lei stessa a chiedere di restare, di non essere riconsegnata… eppure sembra che non l'abbia voluto, che non lo voglia ora.  
Mi fa pena. Non è felice. Aveva tutto… ha perso tutto. La sua dignità, il suo trono di regina… il rispetto della famiglia… e la sua creatura, la sua bambina.  
Il nostro non crescerà. Non diventerà mai adulto. I nemici faranno irruzione, lo strapperanno dalle mie braccia, lo sfracelleranno giù dalle mura. Perché di te non resti nemmeno una discendenza.  
E io, lasciata in vita contro la mia volontà, sarò portata via con la forza. Condotta schiava di un condottiero in una città straniera. Un trofeo di guerra, che tutti indicheranno ridendo e parlando di quanto era forte il mio sposo, e di come sono ridotta ora…  
Costretta a lavorare ai comandi di una padrona altezzosa, ad andare a prender l'acqua. Costretta a subire un altro uomo, ad avere figli della schiavitù da un altro uomo… figli che non amerò…  
Niente di tutto quel che possiamo fare cambierà questo destino…  
Eppure, mi dici…  
_Lo so. So tutto. Ma devo… devo combattere ugualmente…  
Perché gli altri stanno morendo. Ogni giorno, tutti combattono. Ogni giorno, qualche donna resta vedova, priva dell'uomo che ama, qualche madre di suo figlio. Non posso nascondermi io solo… abbandonarli quando hanno bisogno di me…  
…Non riuscirei mai a perdonarmelo.  
Se non posso impedire che quel giorno arrivi… posso almeno tenerlo lontano ancora per un po'.  
Resistere… è tutto ciò che possiamo fare.  
E anche se non è in nostro potere cambiare il destino, almeno possiamo SCEGLIERE di affrontarlo a testa alta. Non come codardi. Di non avere rimpianti.  
Mi capisci?…_  
Sì… certo che ti capisco.  
Anch'io… voglio cadere sapendo di non essermi arresa. Se qualcuno vuole tanto dolore per noi… almeno saprò di non aver fatto NULLA per aiutarlo.  
Come invece ha fatto _lei_…  
Lei… tornerà a casa. Riavrà il suo trono di regina, la sua famiglia, gli onori. Anche l'amore e il rispetto, riavrà. Perché a una simile bellezza nulla sarà rimproverato o rifiutato.  
Eppure, di noi due, sento di essere io la più fortunata…  
Quando invecchierà, e perderà quella bellezza… non le rimarrà niente. Niente se non il rimorso per tutte le vite che le furono sacrificate. Mentre io… pur non avendo nulla… potrò gloriarmi sempre del ricordo di te. L'uomo più forte nel cuore.  
L'uomo che più di tutti, in queste tenebre, ha saputo cosa fosse l'onore.  
_Lo so. Tutto cadrà. Questa terra andrà in rovina. Le mura crolleranno, bruceranno… fumeranno… poi la pioggia laverà via le ceneri delle rovine. Col tempo, nessuno saprà più dov'è sorta. Saremo soltanto una storia, una leggenda.  
La leggenda di una guerra così gloriosa, e allo stesso tempo così stupida… inutile…  
Chi lo ha decretato per noi, perché non potessimo evitarlo? Perché? Gli dei vogliono forse… che tutti gli eroi, tutti gli uomini veramente grandi, alleggeriscano il mondo del loro peso?  
Io… non lo so…  
Ma in tanta distruzione… in tanta morte…  
Mio padre, mia madre, i miei fratelli… i miei amici… tutti coloro che amo… sarò felice di non esserci per vederli uccisi, ridotti in schiavitù…  
…ma vedere TE piangere e implorare aiuto… vedere TE dover sopravvivere da sola, lacerata dentro, morta nell'anima senza più nessuno che ti difenda… questo… mi ucciderà una seconda volta…  
Preferirei morire mille morti, piuttosto che accada._  
Tempo verrà, presago il cor mel dice…

Il nuovo attacco arriva senza preavviso.  
È di una violenza che non ci aspettavamo. Siamo stanchi, disorientati… resistiamo con tutto quello che abbiamo, ma abbiamo lo svantaggio di dover proteggere la struttura centrale. Per _loro_ non è così. Gli basta trovare un solo punto cieco nel nostro sbarramento…  
E ci riescono.  
I siluri arrivano sibilando e lasciandosi dietro una scia di bolle. Inutile cercare di schivarli. Troppo poco tempo per contrattaccare.  
Colpiranno il centro…  
Uccideranno delle persone che ci sono _care_… e distruggeranno la speranza di sopravvivere degli altri…  
Non possiamo permetterlo.  
Una sola cosa da fare.  
Manovro più rapidamente che posso. Mi porto sulla traiettoria. Sono le _nostre due vite_… contro quelle di tutti.  
–Cerca di capirmi…

_…Qui…  
Ora…  
…tutto ciò che possiamo fare è essere FEDELI A NOI STESSI._

Vorrei tanto che tu non fossi qui.  
_Io_ vorrei non dover prendere questa decisione.  
Mi guardi incredula. Mormori il mio nome.  
_Senza l'ombra di un rimprovero._  
Se deve essere… allora forse dopotutto è meglio così. _Insieme._  
Se solo avessimo avuto più tempo…

_Abbiamo avuto così poco tempo per essere felici.  
Il destino non può essere evitato per quanto ci dibattiamo nelle sue spire.  
Ma se non è la mia ora, nessuno potrà strapparmi a te…_

Mentre stiamo per essere colpiti, ti stringi a me. Chiudiamo gli occhi. Sento le tue labbra posarmisi sulla spalla…  
Le nostre mani si cercano.

_Se solo potessimo nascere di nuovo…  
Se potessimo incontrarci ancora…_  
Nell'oscurità dell'Ade, o tra mille, duemila anni…  
_Se potessimo avere un'altra occasione…_  
Io…  
_Io ti…_

Sta piangendo…

Ha paura dell'alto cimiero di bronzo…  
I siluri detonano davanti a noi. Senza farci alcun male.  
Uno scudo luminoso ci avvolge. Ci protegge. I nemici sono respinti. Siamo… salvi…  
Finalmente… ce l'ha fatta… ci ha aiutato…  
Non credevo di poter provare tanto sollievo.  
Non bado nemmeno alla mia mano… che ancora stringe la tua.

_Torna a casa, ora. Anch'io… tornerò dov'è il mio posto. Entrambi faremo il nostro dovere.  
Io, e gli altri uomini… proteggeremo la nostra casa, le nostre famiglie. Finché potremo. Fino all'ultimo respiro.  
E dopotutto, chi può dire che il destino sia proprio quello che temiamo?… Chi ci vieta di sperare… di pregare…  
Che questo bambino viva… che diventi uomo… combatta al mio posto… che, un giorno, sia anche più forte di me.  
E che noi abbiamo ancora tempo.  
Ancora tempo… per avere quello che non abbiamo potuto ora… per starci vicino… per essere in pace… per amarci…  
…per sempre.  
Se soltanto mi sarà concesso… io te lo prometto._

E… siamo tutti al sicuro. Nel nostro nuovo rifugio. L'operazione è riuscita. Anche se stavolta c'è mancato davvero poco.  
_La rocca non è caduta. Per ora._  
–Sono fiero di tutti voi– sta dicendo il professore. –Ringraziamo la nostra buona stella che il piano sia andato a buon fine… naturalmente ci saranno dei controlli da fare per assicurarci che funzioni tutto a dovere, e avrete bisogno di riparazioni… e in futuro, dovremo prendere misure per la nostra sicurezza… ma…  
In pace, per un altro po' di tempo. Finché non ci troveranno anche qui.  
«Mi perdoni?…»  
«In realtà… ti sono grata».  
«Cosa?…»  
«Che tu ti sia fidato tanto… da non esitare a portarmi con te».  
Mi giro a guardarti, quasi smarrito. Tu no, tieni gli occhi rivolti in avanti. Ma con un lieve, dolce sorriso in volto…  
Sono io che devo essere grato. Che tu sia qui. E di quest'altra possibilità di vivere.  
–Va bene– esclamo, tagliando corto. Tanto non ho sentito l'ultima metà del discorso del professore. –Forza, muoviamoci. Ci sono parecchie cose da fare. Quelli più ammaccati si facciano visitare per primi. Gli altri… so che siamo tutti stanchi, ma voglio che sia effettuato almeno un controllo completo del perimetro prima di rilassarci. Per essere sicuri che non ci siano altri apparecchi–spia e simili in giro. Penso che a nessuno piacerebbe doversi trasferire di nuovo domani. Dividiamoci come al solito e spartiamoci i tratti da controllare. Tu…  
_Andromaca…_  
–…Cosa? Come mi hai chiamato?…  
I nostri sguardi perplessi si incontrano esitando mentre già tutti avevamo cominciato ad avviarci.  
–Come…? Non… non so… cosa ho detto?…  
–Ehi ehi, un _lapsus linguae_, messere? Nomi di donnine che affiorano alla memoria in un momento come questo? Eh eh…  
–Andiamo, cicciobello. Non è carino nei confronti della signora. E non è _professionale_.  
–State zitti, scemi.– Sbattiamo le palpebre. Non c'era nessun motivo perché dovessi dire una cosa del genere. Eppure…  
Eppure… in qualche modo… è come se fosse _giusto così_.  
–Basta. Niente. Non è successo niente. Appunto, siamo stanchi. Andiamo, e niente più sciocchezze per oggi.  
Ci incrociamo, ognuno diretto al suo compito, davanti al professore. Davanti al piccolo di nuovo addormentato. E come per caso, le nostre mani si sfiorano appena nel passaggio.

_Oh! disse,  
diletta mia, ti prego; oltre misura  
non attristarti a mia cagion. Nessuno,  
se il mio punto fatal non giunse ancora,  
spingerammi a Pluton: ma nullo al mondo,  
sia vil, sia forte, si sottragge al fato.  
Or ti rincasa, e a' tuoi lavori intendi,  
alla spola, al pennecchio, e delle ancelle  
veglia su l'opre; e a noi, quanti nascemmo  
fra le dardanie mura, a me primiero  
lascia i doveri dell'acerba guerra._  
–Iliade, Libro VI


End file.
